El corazon de las tinieblas
by qrepuzquliita-wOnka.-daiia
Summary: Dayanara es una chica emo pero la llegada de Edward a la escuela da un giro 180  en la vida de ambos.Abra personas y/o cosas que trataran que ese amor se netierre tres metros bajo tierra pero al final el amor todo lo puede
1. Prologo

El corazón de las tinieblas

Prologo:

¿Qué pasaría si de ser una chica solitaria lúgubre como dicen una chica "emo" pasaras a ser una chica sociable alegre solo por la llegada del amor a tu vida? Es un día común corriente y aburrido en la preparatoria de Dayanara solo que hoy hay algo nuevo mas bien alguien nuevo un chico nuevo llamado Edward entra a la escuela y queda intrigado con Dayanara una chica solitaria y con un desamor pasado que la dejo perturbada de por vida….según ella hasta que conoce a Edward un chico atractivo y un poco misterioso Dayanara poco a poco se va a ir enamorando de el…sin darse cuenta pero muchas cosas y personas harán lo que sea con tal de que ese amor tan profundo que siente ella por el no salga a la luz y con ello hacer sufrir mas a Dayanara.

_**Que tal lectors este es el prologo de mi historia espero que les haya gustado**_

_**¿Qué ideas tienen?**_

_**Merezco reviews..?**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**P.D: La historia la subiré todos la subiré los lunes miércoles y domingos … **_


	2. Alejandra mi pasado y yo

El corazón de las tinieblas

Cap. 1: Alejandra , mi pasado y yo

Otro eterno día en lo que se hacia llamar "escuela" eran las 2:35 de la tarde estaba en el patio delantero sentada en una banca tomando una coca-cola hoy vestía casi lo mismo de siempre pantalón entubado negro una playera que me llegaba hasta arriba de las rodillas negra con pequeños detalles amarillos muchas pulseras de picos moradas con negro y el pelo tapándome la cara…si soy un chica "emo" pero como todos decían nadie sabia por que me había hecho así ya que antes era una de las chicas mas populares bonitas y deseadas de la prepa….ahora era una chica solitaria no se notaba mi "belleza" i nadie me deseaba. Para mi eso no era importante ya que no quería volver a enamorarme…

****************flashback*******************************

Hoy era un lindo día soleado iría a broncearme a la playa con mis amigas Alondra y Brenda ya que estos días habían estado muy nublados traía una falda que mataba a todos los chicos que me veían una playera de tirantes rosa y unos tacones beige. Me encontraba tomando un café cuando llego el amor de mi vida Ignacio.

-Hola bebe-le dije parándome para darle un beso

-Hola Dayan-me dijo y en vez de corresponder el beso se aparto

-¿Qué pasa amor?-le dije un poco confundida

-es que te tengo que decir algo-me dijo trabándose

-pues...dilo...-le dije ¿por que no lo podía decir de una buena ves?

-es…difícil-suspiro-bueno es que la verdad ..ya no quiero salir contigo fuiste buena durante un rato pero me aburriste..solo fue un reto que me pusieron mis amigos que no iba a durar mas de un año contigo y pues lo cumplí-dijo triunfante y sonriendo

En ese momento cuando dejo de hablar mi mundo se vino abajo corri lo mas que pude y cuando me canse no se donde me hallaba como podía hacerme esto…el sabia cuanto lo amaba cuanto lo quería y yo para el solo había sido un juego una pasajera… no podía ser mi mundo solo giraba en torno a el era un estúpida…

*******************fin de flashback***********************

En ese momento mi mundo se hizo negro no lo soporte tire toda mi ropa "bonita" y la cambie por mis cosas góticas. En este mundo solo tenia una "amiga" se llamaba Alejandra. Ella era una metalera pero por alguna extraña razón nos entendíamos no se como lo lograba ella por que nunca había vivido algo como lo que yo viví. En eso momento se acerco

-¿En que piensas Dayan?-me pregunto se vei intrigada por mi expresión

-en nada recordaba cuando…ya sabes ese momento-en ese momento se me salió una lagrima que bajo por mi cara hasta llegar a mi bebida

-hay Dayan no pienses en eso te hace poner mas triste-me dijo y me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda

-es que como no pienso en eso si fue la razón por la que soy así Alez-

-ok tienes razón pero bueno dejemos de hablar de eso me contaron que un chico nuevo acaba de entrar a la prepa y junto en nuestro salón-dijo emocionada Alez a veces era muy…emocional

-Alejandra sabes que no me interesan los chicos-le dije me pare y me fui al odioso salón de clase no quería empezar otra ves la misma charla de siempre. Revise mi horario para ver que clase seguía calculo genial el día no podía estar peor


	3. pensando y conosiendo

El corazón de las tinieblas

Cap.2: pensando y conosiendo

Llegue al salón y me senté en mi pupitre era de los últimos hasta el fondo lo malo es que era compartido y lo bueno es que no tenia compañero todavía tenia cinco minutos antes de sonara el timbre y empezara la clase. Saque un cuaderno al azar de mi mochila y me puse a hacer garabatos sonó el timbre y todos entraron y se pusieron a platicar con sus amigos o simplemente a escuchar una conversación "interesante" bah a mi que me importaba. Llego el profesor y callo a todos después hizo pasar a un chavo alto de ojos azules cabello bronce y musculoso. El profe lo hizo presentarse a la clase y para mi mala suerte no había otro pupitre vacio más que el mí sentó al lado mío y me miro con intriga ash como me fastidiaba así que le dije

-que ¿te regalo una foto? Deja de estarme viendo si- se volteo con el seño fruncido y no volvió a verme en toda la clase por mí mejor. Las clases concluyeron y con el mi tedioso día a la salida me encontré con Alez y pues obviamente le tenia que pedir disculpas por haberme comportado tan mal con ella en el receso

-Hola Alez oye perdón por haberme comportado tan gruñona contigo pero sabes que no me gusta tocar ese tema-le dije con el corazón en la mano la verdad no quería tener problemas con mi única amiga y con la persona que mas me entendía

-Hola Dayan y no te preocupes también yo no debería haber sacado ese tema pero sabes que me emocionan los chicos nuevos te perdono si me perdonas jeje-me dijo con una sonrisa asomándose en la comisura de sus labios. Nos dimos un pequeño abrazo y la lleve a su casa como todos los días bueno en realidad no todos los días por que luego ella quería ir a comer helado ver una película o algo por el estilo _la loca de mi amiga_ pensé y no es que yo no estuviera loca pero simplemente no se como podía salir o simplemente ser amiga de alguien como yo pero me alegraba siempre sabia que decir hacer cuando me encontraba mal simplemente era la única persona que tenia en el mundo. Estos días no podíamos salir ya que era semana de exámenes y teníamos que estudiar como las locas que somos por que estábamos en ultimo año y lo teníamos que pasar costase lo que costase. Nos despedimos y arranque para mi departamento ya que después de lo que paso decidí dejar la casa de mis padres y mudarme a vivir sola. Llegando a mi departamento puse un CD en el reproductor de mi banda favorita Datzol y saque los libros de mi mochila me tire en el sofá y comencé a estudiar Historia pero de repente me encontré pensando en el chico que se sentaba a mi lado en calculo recuerdo que cuando se presento dijo que se llamaba Edward… Cullen si aunque no recordaba su nombre completo . Que lindos ojos tenia y sus labias carnosos y de un color hermosos! Y yo que fui grosera con el…_ Dayanara¡ que estas pensando _ me regañe a mi misma seguramente era la primera impresión pero bueno no era para tanto había muchos chicos guapos en la escuela pero eso era todo eran guapos pero no para enamorarse ni nada aparte ¿quien se fijaría en mi? A eso de las 12:30 pm quede frita y me dormí en el sillón que por cierto es muuuy incomodo. Temprano me pare desayune cereal me bañe vestí y maquille como siempre y fui a recoger a Alez ya que sus papas no le habían querido comprar su auto todavía. Cuando llegue ella estaba mirando el reloj adivine lo que estaba pensando que se nos aria tarde para el examen de historia.

-Dayanara por fin llegas se nos va a hacer tarde para la prueba-tal y como dije adivine

-Alejandra dime ¿cuantas veces hemos llegado tarde a una prueba cuando vienes conmigo?-le pregunte y antes de que pudiera decir _no respondas_ contesto

-Veamos casi no hacemos la prueba de Biología Educación Física ay otras muchas mas-me dijo sonriendo _diablos_ pensé

-Ok si es cierto en muchas pero bueno ya casi llegamos-dije y di la vuelta para entrar en el estacionamiento

-Oye Alez de quien es ese coche nunca lo había visto-le dije era una camioneta muy lujosa blanca.

-No lo se a de ser de unos de los alumnos nuevos no-

-si es lo mas seguro-en ese momento se abrió la puerta del piloto y bajo un chico un poco moreno pero no mucho cabello café obscuro una nariz un poco puntiaguda ojos cafés claro grandes con unas pestañas largas y una boca mediana no era para nada mi tipo…pero tal ves el de Alez si la voltee a ver y estaba embobada con el chico

-parece que a alguien se le sale la baba por el chico-dije y Alejandra pareció despertar de su sueño.

-este... ¿Eh? que dijiste perdón-me dijo y se puso roja

-nada olvídalo-bajamos del coche y fuimos caminando hasta el salón donde por llegar tarde nos "regañaron" aunque a mi no me importo.

Fuimos hacia nuestros respectivos lugares y nos dieron el examen cuando termino la clase Alez me dijo que el examen había estado súper difícil a lo que yo conteste que a mi se me había hecho lo mas sencillo del mundo. Fuimos a la cafetería y pedí un café y Alez una pepsi saliendo vi como el chico de la mañana se le quedaba viendo a mi amiga y sin que esta se diera cuenta lo llame a que viniera.

-Hola soy Dayanara pero dime Dayan-le dije y mi amiga volteo para quedarse con los ojos como platos y lo boca abierta bien lo bueno que nadie nos miraba tenia que actuar como si fuera sociable por dios ¡

-Hola mucho gusto yo soy Carlos-dijo y pregunto-¿y tu?-le dijo a mi amiga

-y-yo so-so-soy Ale-Alejandra-dijo tartamudeando no quedaba duda Alez ya estaba enamorada de _"el lindo de los ojos cafés_" como le había dicho hoy

-Am ok Hola jeje mucho gusto-dijo con tono despreocupado aunque el no se imaginaba que yo savia leer las expresiones y detrás de esa mascara de despreocupación estaba nervioso si no igual mas que mi amiga.

-¿quieres venir a tomar una soda con nosotras?-le pregunte y mi amiga puso los ojos en blanco

-claro solo voy por mi mochila-dijo y entro rápido a la cafetería para luego salir a reunirse con nosotras

Nos platico que recién se habían mudado de Florida por trabajo de su madre ya que sus padres estaban divorciados y que era muy bueno en las cosas de música que había sido DJ en un antro muy de moda allá y para nuestra sorpresa vivía a una cuadra de mi casa._ Ahora Alejandra pasara mas tiempo en mi casa_ pensé y eso iba a ser cierto pero no importaba me gustaba pasar tiempo con ella…

…**continuara**


	4. Cambios radicales

El corazón de las tinieblas

Cap. 4: Cambios

En el salón de Calculo son las 3 de la tarde y yo aquí aburrida como siempre entonces en ese momento entro el chico nuevo..Edward Cullen y mi respiración se entrecorto pero que rayos me pasaba. Se sentó a mi lado y me saludo

-Hola am…..-me miro con la duda en los ojos

-Dayanara y Hola Edward-se sorprendió al ver que sabia su nombre

-¿Cómo sabes….mi nombre?-por dios que absurdo

-el primer día te presentaste recuerdas a toda la clase quiero decir-

-O ya claro lo siento-ok era dulce hasta eso

-no te preocupes- puf espera ¿me sonroje? Repito que rayos me pasaba

-Am...Ok- y se volteo hacia el pizarrón

Wow que sonrisa lo malo que no la pude ver bien ya que cuando sonrió se volteo a charlar con Berny.

Ese día no se que me paso pero decidí hacer un gran cambio no se por que pero de la nada quise quitarme de encima todo ese color negro y cambiarlos por otros mañana nadie me recosería me dije y por lo que soy Dayanara que se cumpliría. Llegando a mi departamento decidí empezar por el guardarropa primero me cambie me puse un pantalón normal de mezclilla sin entubados ni nada una blusa blanca me quite el color negro de los labios y en los ojos solo deje una ligera línea de delineador y también cambie todo ese fijador de cabello por un planchado que quedaba muy bien. Llame a mi amiga

-Hola Alez-le dije sorpresa que se iba a llevar cuando me viera así

_Hola amiga como estas-

-bien bien amiga necesito que vengas de inmediato por favor-

-ok cual es la urgencia-

-Acá te digo- y colgué

Pov Alejandra

Estaba pensando en Carlos el chico guapo cuando sonó mi celular era mi amiga Dayan

-Hola Alez-me saludo mi amiga sonaba un poco rara

-Hola amiga como estas-le pregunte con algunas sospechas

-bien bien amiga necesito que vengas de inmediato por favor-me dijo para que me quería y "de inmediato"

-Ok cual es la urgencia-

-Acá te digo-y me colgó de verdad que estaba loca Dayan unos días casi no me hablaba y otros me quería de urgencia no la entendía

Cuando llegue toque la puerta

-Pasa esta abierto-dijo la voz de Dayan era raro que no tuviera su música a todo volumen

-¿Dónde estas?-no la veía por ninguna parte

-espera un momento ya salgo-me estaba desesperando cuando por fin salió

-y ¿Qué tal?-pregunto

Pov Dayanara

Cuando salí Alez se quedo con la boca abierta pero no era para tanto o bueno tal vez por que llevaba dos años de negro.

-y ¿Qué tal?- le pregunte tal vez ahora me veía mal con esto

-Wow Dayan te vez impresionante-me dijo y me sonroje-nunca te había visto así por dios tienes cuerpo de envidia-

-No es para tanto solo que las blusas lo ocultaban-le dije

-Wow y ¿por que decidiste hacer esto?-me pregunto y se veía que de verdad quería saberlo

-pues es que la verdad no se lo hice para cerrar la etapa de sufrimiento la verdad fue duro todo eso pero quiero seguir con mi vida otra vez y e decidido que quiero romper esa tonta promesa que hice de no enamorarme quiero darme la oportunidad de nuevo-

-pues que bien amiga ya extrañaba tu ánimo pero ¿para que me necesitabas?-

-para volver a la normalidad necesito un guardarropa nuevo ya que toda mi ropa la tire y solo tengo esta ropa y la voy a quemar es parte del cierre de la etapa-

-Ok eso me agrada vamos hace mucho que no salimos de compras-

**En el centro comercial**

-Mira amiga ese pantalón pescador te quedaría muy bien-m e dijo mi amiga de verdad que tenia un don para las modas se parecía a una chica de un libro que leí de vampiros…se llamaba….Alicia si

-pues tu eres mi gurú del estilo así que vamos a que me lo pruebe y tu te tienes que probar algo me siento incomoda yo probándome cosas y tu no-

-pero no traje mi tarjeta-

-pero yo si- le dije alzando una ceja

-amiga era la mejor- y me abrazo

-no te quedas atrás-le respondí y cuando nos separamos vi a Carlos con una rosa en la mano y se veía la sorpresa en sus ojos no me reconocía

-Mira quien esta allá-le dije y volteo a ver y justo en ese momento avanzaba en nuestra dirección

-Hola Alejandra-le dijo y ella se puso roja-mucho gusto yo soy Carlos amigo y próximo…-titubeo-mejor amigo y ¿tu?

-jajá ¿No me reconoces Carlos?-pregunte

-perdóname pero no creo que ni siquiera nos aviamos visto-dijo como siempre caballeroso

-Ok Ok jajá soy Dayanara- se quedo dudando

-es serio Dayanara la que viste de negro y que es la mejor amiga de Alez-

-si en serio-le dije

-Wow que cambio tan radical Dayan-me dijo jum -vengo en unos momentos chicos-y fui al probador tenia la leve noción de que estos dos tenían algo que hablar así que los deje solos

Pov Alejandra

**Yo: Los voy a dejar con la duda lectors en el próximo capitulo vendrá lo que le tiene que decir Carlos a Alejandra que será se mudaran Le dirá que ya no se pueden ver ni ser amigos**

**Uds: noooo Vampirita no nos dejes así queremos saber que pasa que le dice Carlos a Alez.**

**Yo: Lo lamento pero es que es muy largo lo siguiente y se van a aburrir de tanto leer pero el miércoles lo descubrirán sale no se enojen**

**Uds.: ok pero donde no lo subas el miércoles….**

**Yo :oki oki no se enojen *_* =)**

**ls quiero**

**Vampirita wOnka**


	5. declaraciones y autoestima

El corazón de las tinieblas

Cap. 4: Declaraciones y autoestima

Alejandra Pov

Dayan se había ido disque a probarse unos vestidos y nos habíamos quedado literalmente solos Carlos y yo así que me senté en un banco que tenia alado y Carlos hiso lo mismo.

-y am bueno ¿Cómo estas?- y paso la mono por su cabello

-muy bien gracias ¿y tú?-le dije jugando con mis manos

-igual XD bueno oye te quería preguntar algo hace tiempo pero la verdad no me animaba por que no estoy seguro aunque espero que si-dije titubeando _bien Alejandra respóndele inteligentemente_

-Ok dime-_dije inteligentemente no estúpidamente _esto de pelear con mi conciencia no era nada bueno

-Bueno te quería preguntar… ¿quieres ser mi chava?-_si si quiero…¡_

-claro si quiero-y nos dimos un beso que tanto se me había antojado ahora si que me lo podía comer a besos.

-con que si…-ups Dayan nos había cachado

Dayanara Pov

Me estaba probando un vestido hermoso era lila con motas negras y un cinturón negro en la cintura y no era por nada pero me quedaba súper bien y la verdad que realzaba mi figura decidido lo comprare y me lo pondrá para ir mañana a la escuela lo bueno que ya habíamos pasado a la estética a que nos cortaran el cabello pro que casi no teníamos tiempo ya. Bueno ya había dejado a esos tortolos mucho tiempo así que decidí salir. Pero…OMG con lo que me encuentro se estaban comiendo a besos…Alez y Carlos

-con que si…-le dije y se sobresaltaron –jajajaja bueno no estaban haciendo nada malo tranquilos jajá-se me quedaban viendo todavía o y si...no quería pensarlo Salí en ropa interior?

-¿Qué tengo...? -Mire hacia abajo y traía el vestido puesto que veían

-te ves…Wow espectacular con ese vestido-me dijo Alez

-si Dayan de verdad nos dejaste sin palabras-me dijo

-bueno ustedes a mi-Alejandra se puso roja y Carlos se rio

-es que bueno…ya somos novios-me dijo mi amiga yo lance un grito y nos pusimos a brincas como peques.

-eso esta muy bien chicos me alegro ahora nadamos falto yo-

-no te vayas a poner triste otra vez eh-

-claro que no esa etapa ya paso ¿verdad amiga?-le dije agarrándole la mano

-si si y me alegro por eso necesitaba volver a ver tu sonrisa amiga ya nunca reíamos juntas-y me dedico la mas ancha de sus sonrisa a la que no pude evitarlo le respondí con otra igual. Después de las muchas compras que hicimos nos fuimos los tres juntos a mi depa y allí empezó a sacar ropa maquillaje accesorios y todo eso gótico para cambiarlo por la ropa que había comprado hoy vestidos pantalones cortos largos faldas blusas de tirantes etc. etc.

Aunque digamos que mi disco mas preciado lo conserve el autografiado pro la banda de Datzol. No lo podía tirar. Después de terminar con eso pedimos pizza fuimos a una tienda por refrescos rentamos unas películas y nos quedamos en mi departamento viéndolas y los tortolos comiéndose a besos.

-¿Hay ya no? Veamos la película-ellos se rieron ante mi exclamación pero por fin empezaron a ver la película. De repente me sentí un poco sola y me acurruque sola en el soga ellos vieron mi acción y supieron lo que sentía

-Oye ven acá tengo espacio para las dos – dijo Carlos y abrió el otro brazo ya que el otro estaba alrededor de la cintura de Alez

Le dedique una sonrisa y fui hacia su brazo de verdad que era muy tierno y se estaba convirtiendo en mi mejor amigo aparte de que era mi cuñado pro que se podría decir que Alez era como mi hermana así que…

-Carlos me caes muy bien eres mi mejor amigo-le dije y le di un beso en la mejilla

-Tú también amiga bipolar-me dijo y me dio un beso en la coronilla

-¿yo? No soy bipolar-y me acorde de algo-Alez no te pongas celosa eh solo es de amigos jeje

-Claro que no amiga ya lo se que es de amigos y la verdad yo ya sabia que lo querías bueno obviamente como amigo así que no tengo por que- este momento me agrado mucho Alez y yo quedamos dormidas en los brazos de Morfeo a no verdad en los brazos de Carlos. A la mañana siguiente me desperté en mi cuarto junto con Alez. Se nos estaba asiendo tarde para ir a la escuela por lo que decidí despertar a Alejandra y meterme a bañar cuando Salí ella se metió al baño y yo fui hacia mi cuarto a arreglarme y vestirme. Me puse el vestido que compre el lila con motas unos zapatos planos pero lindos y me maquille un poco por que lo que siempre había sabido es que mi belleza resalta mas maquillándome natural y me planche el cabello. Cuando Alez salió no tenía nada que ponerse así que le dije que tomara un pantalón y camisa que le había comprado de las bolsas.

-Gracias amiga- grito por que no quería que me viera todavía

-para eso están las amigas-le conteste

-cuando Salí me dijo que me veía genial y de verdad que cuando la vi ella también se veía súper linda le dije que mañana nos dedicaríamos a su cambio de imagen y ella acepto gustosa

-oye por cierto ¿donde esta Carlos?-me pregunto

-no se deja ver si esta en la sala-fui a ver y estaba despatarrado en el sofá

-aquí esta- y le hice señas de que viniera

-vamos a despertarlo-fuimos hacia donde se encontraba y lo movimos hasta que se desperezo

-Wow estoy en el cielo por que veo puros angelitos- no podía faltar el sonrojo en nuestras mejillas

-gracias XD ahora vete rápido a bañar y cambiar también te compre ropa a ti por que sabia que se Iban a quedar

-Gracias Dayan-

Después de que Carlos se arreglara partimos rápido a la escuela nadie ponía especial atención en mi coche hasta que nos vieron bajar

Nadie nos quitaba la vista de encima y que decir de los hombres

-Hola llámame, bombón-y el chico me dio un papel con su numero

-ok-fue mi única respuesta y así me fui llenando de papelitos y de diferentes piropos en el receso Karla una amiga mía cuando era como ahora se me acerco

-Wow Dayanara enserio hace años que no te veía así ven a comer con nosotras-me dijo

-lo aria pero comeré con mis amigos- y los señale

-diles que vengan también pueden comer con nosotras-me dijo y les hice señas de que se acercaran

-chicos ella es Karla una vieja amiga Karla ellos son Carlos y Alejandra mis mejores amigos- y sonreí al decir eso…

Después de comer y una larga platica con Karla tocaron el timbre señal de que tendríamos que ir a nuestros salones

-te veo luego Dayan-me grito Karla ya unos cuantos metros lejos

-Claro Karla-le respondí y seguí caminando hacia el salón de Cálculo

Llegando me sentí cohibida todos me miraban con una expresión rara en el rostro. Me senté en mi asiento y espere a que el profesor entrara para que mentir a que El Edward Cullen entrara. Cuando me miro no pude mas que sonrojarme hasta tal punto que parecía tomate cuando se le quedaron los ojos como platos y la boca abierta.

-Hola-le dije cuando se sentó a mi lado-¿Cómo estas?

-Hola y muy bien gracias ¿y tú?-

-yo súper bien jeje bueno ¿que andas haciendo?-le pregunte de un modo u otro le tenia que sacar la platica

-pues en nada ¿sabes? Estoy organizando una salida por que en el tiempo que llevo aquí no e podido ir a ninguna y es aburrido-

-Wow que bien que coincidencia la verdad desde que Es…. Yo tampoco e salido a una fiesta en mucho-le dije_ tonta tonta tonta que rayos estuve a punto de decirle mi pasado o ya lo creo…_

_-_Bueno que te parece si vas conmigo así volvemos a "revivir la experiencia" XD-

-claro que si gracias-si si si Edward me acababa de invitar a una fiesta¡

Me sonrió y sentí que mi corazón se paraba o por dios..en ese momento me di cuenta de que me estaba enamorando mucho mas de lo que creía de Edward Cullen. En toda la clase Edward y yo nos la pasamos viéndonos a los ojos y por un momento pensé que el sentía lo mismos por mi. Al llegar a mi depa prendí la radie y justo en ese momento paso una canción que me llamo mucho la atención

Uuu Uuuuu

Uuu Uuuuu

Si pudiera bajarte una estrella del cielo

Lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces,

Porque te quiero hey

Y esta en mi ser oh

Y si tuviera el naufragio de un sentimiento

Seria un velero en la isla, de tus deseos

De tus deseos

Pero por dentro,

Entiende que no puedo y a veces me pierdo

Cuando me enamoro

A veces desespero cuando me enamoro

Cuando menos me lo espero me enamoro

Se detiene el tiempo

Me viene el alma al cuerpo

Sonrío, Cuando me Enamoro

Uuu Uuuuu

Uuu Uuuuu

Si la luna sería tu premio

Yo juraría hacer cualquier cosa por ser su dueño

Por ser tu dueño

Y si en tus sueños escuchas el llanto de mis lamentos

En tus sueños no sigues dormida,

Que es verdadero hey

No es un sueño

Me alegro

Que a veces el final no encuentres un momento

Cuando me enamoro

A veces desespero cuando me enamoro

Cuando menos me lo espero me enamoro

Se detiene el tiempo

Me viene el alma al cuerpo

Sonrío (Sonrío)

Cuando me enamoro

A veces desespero cuando me enamoro

Cuando menos me lo espero me enamoro

Se detiene el tiempo

Me viene el alma al cuerpo (al cuerpo)

Sonrío (sonrío), Cuando me Enamoro

Uuu Uuuuu

Uuu Uuuuu

Que bonita canción y era todo lo que siento por….Edward Cullen esa canción de ahora en adelante seria MI canción

**Hola mis queris fanfictioners como se encuentran? Bueno este capitulo este largo si pero fue por la letra de la canción XD**

**Yo: qué les pareció les gusta la pareja de Alez y Carlos?**

**Uds: siii nos encanto sube unas fotos de ellos y de Dayanara y de todos los personajes…**

**Yo: Oki que buena idea tratare de hacerlo**

**Uds. Gracias¡**

**Yo: no ahí de que lectors déjenme reviews si ¿? Es que bueno es vergonzoso pero la otra vez vi que solo tenia un review y me sentí bien mal casi hasta lloro pensando que no les gusta mi historia = ( **

**Uds.: esta bien pero no te pongas triste...¡ ya dejaremos reviews**

**Ls quiero mucho**

**Vampirita wOnka**

.


	6. todo lo bueno se tiene que acabar

El corazón de las tinieblas

Cap.5 todo lo bueno se tiene que acabar

Después de escuchar esa canción me dieron ganas de cantar y pues puse un disco empolvado de lo viejo y guardado que estaba de The Beatles una banda que le encantaba a Jacob y recuerdo bien que se lo iba a dar el día que me corto y mi mundo se vino abajo. Me sorprendió que no me entristeciera al recordar eso pero a la vez me dio alegría. Lo metí en el reproductor y empezó a sonar la primera canción enseguida la reconocí y me puse a cantarla. No me di cuenta hasta que me agarraron el brazo y grite que Alejandra y Carlos habían entrado al depa.

-Wow vaya susto que me dieron-

-perdona pero es que no nos hacías caso o mas bien no nos escuchabas y bueno nos quedamos viéndote un rato nunca te habíamos visto cantando y bailando lo haces muy bien no entiendo como no nos lo habías dicho-me dijo y sonrió junto con Alez que se encontraba al lado suyo

-bueno es que me daba penita solo canto para mi pero a todo esto que hacen ustedes dos tortolos aquí-les pregunte era su" día libre" y se la pasaban haciéndose arrumacos.

-venimos a invitarte a cenar con nosotros y un amigo mío-

-dale me parece bien la idea-saldría a tomar aire ya que no había pisado un restaurante en siglos

-bueno Carlos va a ir con su amigo a ponerse de acuerdo y a hacer la reservación mientras nosotras nos ponemos guapas-me dijo Alez y me iba empujando mas bien arrastrando hacia mi cuarto

-se puede mas guapas-dijo Carlos

-ay Carlos siempre tan lindo te queremos pero ya vete antes de que a ti también te torture-y dicho esto Alez cerro la puerta de mi habitación y solo se oyó la risa de Carlos y la puerta al salir

-Bien amiga manos a la obra- saco toda un abolsa de maquillaje depiladores de cejas cera [aush] bueno parecía que su bolsa no tenia fondo. después de maquillarme un poco mas de lo que me gusta paso a los depiladores primero las cejas que dolieron un poco y después las piernas por que según ella tenia que estar perfecta.

Cuando termino mi tortura me tendió un vestido muy lindo dorado que no tenia tirantes y con un escote que bueno según ella mataría a todos. Unos flats negros y ya estaba lista. Luego Alez se arreglo y le dije que se veía bellísima lo cual era cierto estaba espectacular. Luego de esperar unos minutos llego Carlos el cual venia con traje.

-te vez súper guapo amigo-le dije y me dedico una sonrisa

-tu también Dayan y que se diga de ti mi amor te ves espectacular-le dijo a mi amiga la cual se sonrojo y bajo la mirada pero Carlos le agarro la barbilla le levanto la cara y le dio un beso súper romántico

-te amo Alejandra-le dijo con sus frentes juntas

-como yo a ti Carlos-y se dieron otro beso aunque esta vez menos prolongado

-bueno ya no tortolos no presuman-les dije sonreí y fui con ellos y les di un abrazo ya que habían extendido sus brazos en mi dirección

-los quiero muchísimo amigos-les dije con el corazón en la mano

-nosotros a ti Dayan-y ese momento fue muy lindo era uno de los mejores

-bueno bueno -sonreí-¿a todo esto done esta tu amigo? Se suponía que iba a venir alguien con nosotros no-

-si si nos espera en el restaurante dijo que tenia que ir a comprar algo-y miro a Alejandra estos dos o tres mejor dicho se traían algo entre manos pero decidí descubrirlo después ahora nos íbamos a divertir

-bueno y que esperamos ¡vámonos!-y con eso salimos de mi departamento rumbo a mi carro y de allí a el restaurante

Cuando llegamos a tal lugar fuimos con el recepcionista y nos indico que el amigo de Carlos ya se encontraba allí esperándonos y nos llevo hacia la mesa.

-amiga ¿de que se trata esto?-les dije no podría ser posible el amigo de Carlos no era nadie mas ni nadie menos que Edward Cullen cuando lo vi nuestras miradas se encontraron y me perdí en sus ojos

-Ho-Hola- le dije un poco afectada por su mirada

-Hola Dayan Carlos Alejandra-nos saludo e indico que nos sentáramos-y bueno que cuentan me da mucho gusto que si vinieran-y de reojo vi como volvía su mirada hacia mi por un segundo

-claro que íbamos a venir Edward solo que ya ves estas chicas se tardaron mucho en arreglarse pero valió la pena la espera se ven guapísimas o no-le dijo y se rio y nosotras inevitablemente nos sonrojamos

-claro que si valió la espera enserio que lo que dice Carlos es cierto están deslumbrantes-nos elogio

-Gracias chicos pero eso si se debe a Alez ella se y me arreglo así que los elogios son para ella y también la culpa de que nos tardáramos-les dije y Alejandra me miro con en seño fruncido. Los chicos se rieron ante tal expresión. Así pasamos la noche entre risas bromas y más risas

-Disculpen señores pero ya vamos a cerrar-miramos a nuestro alrededor y sin darnos cuenta la gente ya se había ido y estábamos solos

-Ok disculpen-dijimos y pagamos la cuenta entonces se me ocurrió algo

-Chicos si quieren podemos ir a mi depa y allí seguimos sale-creo que les parecía una buena idea ya que todos sonrieron

-perfecto-dijo Edward sonriendo

-bueno ya esta Edward ¿traes carro o te llevamos?-

-si me llevan mi auto se quedo sin gasolina y no arranca-

-oki no hay problema-después de eso nos dirigimos todos hacia mi departamento escuchando música a todo volumen cuando solo sentí como perdía el control del vehículo y salía volando hacia adelante contra el parabrisas y los demás revolaban en sus asientos no sabia si se habían golpeado aunque quería creer que no puesto que traían el cinturón de seguridad. Lo único que sentí después de el choque con el parabrisas fue como caía en un golpe sordo en la carretera y el inmenso dolor en todo mi cuerpo después solo supe que algunas personas gritaban mi nombre y un llanto. No supe nada más…

**Hola mis lectors como se encuentras…?**

**Pobre Dayan no?**

**Bien bien tengo una explicación para ustedes por no haber subido el capitulo a tiempo es que verán el viernes fue la noche mexicana en mi escuela y no podía faltar ya que tenia unos compromisos allí y imagínense Salí casada un buen de veces ya que había registro civil XD y pues luego no tenia nada de inspiración hasta que mi querida amiga Ale me ayudo y me dijo lo de la salida XD y bueno aquí les tengo el resultado les gusto espero que si **

**Ls quiero **

**Vampirita wOnka**


	7. Malas nOticias¡¡¡Perdon¡¡¡¡¡¡

**Hola mis Fanfictioners...**

**Bueno les tengo una mala noticia**

**Ya no puedo escribir El corazón de las tinieblas…**

**Les digo por que: Verán estas semanas e estado muy pero muuuy apurada e tenido que salir mucho y pues la escuela y todo eso aparte OME la semana entrante entro en exámenes imagínense…pero bueno eso no es todo e notado que nadie bueno supongo yo lee mi fic y eso me desilusiona aparte de que no me da fuerzas para seguir escribiendo y así…Se que alo mejor no les gusta la trama ni nada por lo que escribiré otro fic con diferente trama y todo eso solo que déjenme pensar sale…Bueno esto es por ahora al menos que me manden mensajes o reviews donde me digan que continúe y así con gusto lo are mientras tanto la historia queda como esta sin terminar…Lo lamento enserio por quienes si me leían pero entenderán…Pronto tratare de darles noticias sobre mi nuevo fic y espero ese si les guste**

**Ls quiero y un beso enorme**

**Vampirita wOnka**


	8. CDespedida hacia mis lectores

Hola chics...

Bueno me siento muy mal por una cosa: si ven en los reviews hay un comentario de una tal Hipatia, dice que la historia es mala, "Dayanara" no puede cambiar tan pronto y etc. etc. Bueno solo me pregunto a ti, Hipatia. ¿Que mas te da? No es que no acepte bien las criticas ni nada claro que las acepto por que se que mi fic no puede ser perfecto , pero por que rayos tenias que poner hasta el link de "malos fic's" y allí poner otra vez lo mismo. Dejando de hablar de esta señora, señorita, niña o lo que sea lamento informarles que simplemente cerrare mi cuenta y por lo pronto no volveré a crear otra en FF.

También se aceptar mis errores y se que la ortografía y el "mal manejo de los personajes" si fue mi culpa pero dios ES MI PRIMER HISTORA SOLA. Tengo una con una amiga y por eso digo que sola…

OK acabo de leer tal pagina que me "recomendó" Hipatia sinceramente la odie en lo mas profundo…pero por si la tal Hipatia lee esto ¿Por qué tenias que publicar mi "respuesta" {era un mensaje privado} si te lo mande a ti y la verdad nunca te dije "si ve ándale y publícalo en esa pagina" o ¿te lo dije? No verdad bueno supongo que a ti y a tus "compañeras de pagina" que solo se dedicaron a hablar de errores cometidos en el fic las mas mínimas gracias aunque sea pero minimisimas para que quede claro por lo demás lectors gracias por haberme leído y pues bueno hasta pronto si me localizan en mi próxima cuenta "si es que abro una"

ls quiero

Vampirita wOnka


End file.
